Mansion Mayhem
by egyptionkitty
Summary: What happens when you put Yugi, Yami, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik in a creepy mansion? Total MAYHEM! Did I mention there is also a girl who's stuck with all 8 of them? Uh oh... Please R&R! ON HOLD UNTIL SUMMER!
1. Guess What?

Hey everyone! Since I love comedies so much, I decided to create one! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I never will. At least until I take over the Yu-Gi-Oh empire! Mwahahahahaha! Until then, I am only the owner of my room and some other interesting stuff. Angel is my OC, and that's about it! R&R peoples!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Angel woke up groggily from her sleep. She was feeling pretty sluggish this morning, as always on Saturday mornings. It was finally summer for the students at Domino High. It gave her such a relief to be out of that… place... The only reason she put up with it was because everyone else in the gang did. If she didn't know them, she might as well die. Now that Marik was back from Egypt, Angel was a heck of a lot happier. Unfortunately he had to bring Malik… Oh, well… at least he's in the mental asylum for now…

"Angel! Get down here and eat your breakfast!" called Angel's mom.

She just threw on jeans and a shirt that said, "Attitude" on it. Then she climbed down the stairs, and looked like she was a bit drunk and was having a hangover.

"ANGEL! Have you been drinking?" her mom asked angrily.

"Hell no!" Angel said automatically, "I'm just freakin' tired!"

"Well wake up, because I have news that will make you jump for joy!" she said happily (the mom, I mean. Her name is Tina).

"Yeah right," Angel said under her breath. Because she was a night owl, Angel had bad mornings. She always wakes up in a bad mood, but she's cheered up when she sees her friends.

"Your uncle… died last night," Tina announced.

'How exactly is that supposed to make me jump for joy?' Angel thought.

"… And he left behind a huge sum of money and a mansion!" she finished happily.

Angle just stared stupidly at her mom.

"We're rich!" Angel screamed, just too happy to think of anything else.

"Actually… no." Tina said seriously.

"WHAT?" Angel said angrily, "Then why is it such awesome news?"

"Because," her mom began, "You and your friends get to stay at his mansion for the summer."

Angel (once again) just stared at her stupidly.

"Um, but like, what about you and dad? Please say you aren't coming with us!" Angel said pleadingly, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Ok, we aren't coming with you." Tina said calmly.

Angel remained quiet for a moment then said, "Then where are you going?"

She smiled and said, "We get an all expenses paid trip around the world, courtesy of your uncle."

Angel raised her eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be sad about his death?"  
Tina just shrugged and said, "He wasn't my brother. He was your father's sister's husband. I guess he should be a bit upset."

In the bedroom

Angel's dad was dancing around happily, doing the cha cha.

"YES! Finally that idiot is dead!" he screamed a bit manically.

Back at the kitchen

"Um, mom, is that dad screaming 'YES! Finally that idiot is dead!' and doing the cha cha?" Angel asked, a bit freaked out.

Tina just shrugged and said, "I don't know. With your dad, anything is possible. Remember Aunt Gertrude who died 2 years ago? Uncle Monty was her husband."

Angel daydreamed about her Aunt Gertrude. Being rich, she took Angel anywhere and spoiled her so much, that Angel cried when she had to go home.

"Yeah," Angel said, still daydreaming, "Wait, so we're going to be ALONE?"

"Yup," Tina said nodding, "All alone, unless you consider butlers and maids as people."

Before she even finished her sentence, Angel was already out the door.

"Wait, you forgot to eat breakfast!" Tina called, "Oh, never mind. Teenagers these days…"

At the Game Shop

"AHHHH!" Angel screamed as she approached the Game Shop. Yugi turned around, startled because of the scream.

"Are you OK Angel?" Yugi asked a bit worriedly.

"Yeah, why are you screamin' like a maniac, eh?" Joey asked also, who just came out of the bathroom.

"Oh my GOSH!" Angel squealed, "You won't believe this! My uncle like, died, and so like, we can go to his mansion during the summer because he's filthy rich, and he's dead now, and we're going to have the whole mansion to ourselves! Did I mention he was dead?"

Angel said this all very fast, so Yugi and Joey just looked at her strangely.

"Ok," Angel started slower, "My (pause) uncle (pause) died (pause)…"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. We just can't believe it!" Joey said surprised.

"Yeah," Yugi said, nodding his head, "We never knew you had a rich uncle."

"Yeah, well, me neither! I'm sure glad I do though!" Angel said excitedly.

"So, when do we leave?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Um, well, I dunno. I guess I forgot to ask." Angel said sheepishly.

Joey rolled his eyes and said, "And Kaiba calls me stupid!"

As if from nowhere, Kaiba stepped in.

"You are, mutt. Now shut up and fetch the bone." Kaiba said coldly, throwing a bone at Yugi's head.

"Shut up! Why the heck didja throw a bone at Yugi's head?" Joey said angrily.

"It's ok, Joey, I'm sure it was an accident." Yugi said cheerfully.

"Sure, I guess you could say that." Angel said with a sweatdrop.

Kaiba laughed his cold laugh and said, "You are all so idiotic!"

Angel suddenly had an idea pop into her head.

"Say… Kaiba?" Angel said slyly, "How would you like to come with us on a vacation to a mansion?"

"With the Geek Squad? As if!" Kaiba snorted.

And out of nowhere (once again) Mokuba popped out.

"Aww come on, pleaaaase Seto? Pleaaase?" Mokuba pleaded, using the puppy dog eyes.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and said, "We already have a mansion, Mokuba!"

Mokuba continued to stare at Kaiba with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Just stop staring at me with that creepy stare!" Kaiba demanded.

"YAY! We're going to a mansion, we're going to a mansion!" Mokuba started to sing, dancing along, pulling Kaiba with him.

"Contact me before you leave," Kaiba said coldly and was still being pulled around by Mokuba.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over!" Angel said, wiping her forehead.

"WHA' YA MEAN? Ya just ruined our vacation by inviting him!" Joey yelled at her.

Angel cowered in fright at Joey's mighty rage.

"Did I hear the word vacation?" Yami said, coming out of the bathroom after the flush of a toilet.

"Eww… Yami, don' tyou wash your hands?" Yugi asked disgusted.

"Wasn't Joey just I there?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, well I was in there too." Yami said shrugging.

"But it's a one man bathroom." Yugi said.

Angel, Yugi and Joey all looked at eachother and realized what that meant.

"EWWW!" Angel exclaimed disgusted, while Yami was laughing his head off.

Yami wiped some tears away and said, "I was kidding! I went in after, and I didn't really go to the bathroom! I was just eavesdropping on you. So, about the vacation, can I come?"

Yugi said happily, "The more, the merrier!"

"Although, you might want to make an exception on him." Angel murmured.

Once again, the toilet flushed, and this time, Ryou came out.

"Oh, hello everybody!" Ryou said politely, "What brings you all here?"

"We were all just talking about the vacation Angel was going to take us on!" Yami piped up.

"Oh, really?" Ryou said, shifting his gaze to Angel, "Am I invited?"

"Of course!" Yugi said happily again.

'By the time we actually leave, Yugi is going to invite the whole school!' Angel thought.

Once again, the toilet flushed and this time Bakura came out.

"Why is everyone coming out of the bathroom?" Joey screamed.

Bakura just stared at him blankly and looked at the rest of them and said, "What's up with him?"

"Everyone is coming out of the bathroom, and it's getting annoying," Angel explained quickly.

"Oh. So, I'm coming with you guys, right?" Bakura said coolly.

"Huh?" said Yugi, Angel, Joey, and Yami and unison. (notice Ryou didn't say anything)

"Yes, because wherever I go, Bakura comes with me." Ryou said firmly.

"Nooo!" Angel cried, "He's the (counts on fingers) the eighth person whose coming already! And I still need to invite Marik! That makes (counts on fingers again) nine people altogether!"

"You called?" Marik said, walking into the shop.

"Yes! For once, they didn't come out of the bathroom!" Joey cried out to the world.

"Oookay… So, Angel, was there somwthing you needed to tell me?" Marik asked kindly.

"Um, yes…" Angel started to say, blushing, "Want to come with us to a mansion for summer vacation?"  
"Sure," Marik said shrugging, "As long as everyone else is coming."

"Lets see… Me, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and you. Is that everyone?" Angel asked Marik.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it… and since Tea went to Dance camp, I guess she can't come. This is going to be great!" Marik said, sounding like a little boy.

"Ok, everyone. I'll call you all when we leave. By the way, we'll need two cars, so one of you have to bring your own! Bye everyone." Angel said, then sighed.

'What have I put myself into?' Angel wondered to herself.

As soon as she got home, she asked her mom, "Hey, when are we supposed to leave?"

Tina looked a bit surprised and said, "Oh, I didn't tell you? Today! It's about three hours away though, and you have to leave in about… two hours. Did you gather all your friends? Call them after you get ready, I suggest you leave ASAP."

Angel groaned, and ran up to her room, and fell on the bed. Boy, was she in for it!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hello! So, what do you think? Good, bad, pie is good for you? Or chocolate with nuts! Mmmm… chocolate… Bye bye peoples!


	2. Sugar High Bakura?

_Hello everybody! I'd like to thank everyone that's reviewed so far! I decree, with my awesome authoress powers, that from now on, I will have a review comments section at the end of each chapter. That is all (for now that is…). Now, I decree that the chapter has now officially begun!_

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After lying on her bed for three minutes, 23 seconds, and 3.9 milliseconds, Angel got up from her bed and reached for her suitcase.

'_I'm going to be stuck for the whole summer with 8 guys, most of them complete and utter idiots.'_ Angel thought miserably.

'Well, Kaiba doesn't count, he's too cold and cruel to be a normal guy, and Mokuba is a kid, so make it six. Besides, by the end of the first week, Kaiba is going to be GONE.' Angel added, now packing her underwear.

After packing all her stuff, Angel reached for the phone and dialed Ryou's number.

"Heellooooo?" said a voice that you would here in a mental asylum, not Ryou's house.

"Bakura?" Angel asked slightly surprised.

"Yeeeeeesssss?" Bakura said in that creepy voice.

"Get off the phone Bakura! Where's Ryou?" Angel said a bit pissed off.

"Ooooh, someone's got the hots for Ryou! Well, back off, he's my hikari!" Bakura said a bit possessively.

"You can keep him," Angel said sweatdropping, "I only wanted to ask him something."

"Oh." Bakura said a lamely, "Ok! But he's still mine!"

"Whatever. Just put him on the phone." Angel said, used to Bakura's usual insanity.

"Wait! I need to tell you something!" Bakura exclaimed excitedly, "Something very important!"

"What?" Angel said tensely, getting annoyed at Bakura's annoyingness (A/N: Is that a word?).

"I… oh no!" Bakura started crying hysterically.

"What? What happened?" Angel asked, now very worried (not about Bakura you idiot, about the news)

"I… I… I forgot." Bakura said, calming down all of a sudden.

"JUST GET RYOU ON THE FRICKIN' PHONE!" Angel screamed angrily.

"Yeesh, alright! People these days… You try to have a decent conversation, and they go ballistic on you…" Bakura muttered to himself.

Bakura was still muttering when he handed the phone over to Angel.

"Hello?" Ryou asked sweetly.

"Hey, Ryou, it's Angel. Could you please do me a favor?" Angel said, relieved.

"I don't see why not." Ryou answered calmly.

"Thanks. Could you call everyone and tell them to meet me at my house at about… three?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, okay. Anything else?" Ryou offered.

"Oh yeah! Could you bring your car? I only have one, and we all can't fit in it."

"Sure. See you later Angel." Ryou then closed the phone and faced Bakura.

"Bakura, you really need to stop having outbursts." Ryou scolded him.

"What? Malik has them all the time!" Bakura said pouting.

"Well, you aren't him. See where he is now? Do you want to go where he is?" Ryou said, still scolding him like a mother would to her child.

"Sure! They take you into this pretty room with soft pillows covering the walls, and then they give you a pretty white jacket… For free! Oh, and guess what else? At night, they try to stick this sharp sword thingy inside you, and Malik said it makes you fall asleep! He said they use the extra large one for him! Can I pleeeease go and live there, pleeeease?" Bakura asked, using his amazing brown eyes to create the puppy dog look.

"No," Ryou said firmly.

"Meanie!" Bakura said, sticking his tongue out and pouting like a little kid.

"If you be quiet for the next hour, I promise that I'll get you a jacket like at the Mental Asylum, ok?" Ryou told Bakura as if he was a little kid.

"Ok!" Bakura said excitedly, and was about to run off to send things off to the Shadow Realm.

Ryou sighed to himself and said, "I really don't know why he's such a maniac now… he was fine yesterday…"

"Are you talking about me, Ryou?" Bakura asked sweetly.

"Yes. Why are you such an idiot now?" Ryou asked confused.

"Hmm… I guess I'm… SUGAR HIGH!" Bakura yelled at the top of his voice.

"Oh… I guess that explains the sudden disappearance of all the chocolate in the house. There was quite a lot, Bakura. You ate ALL of it?" Ryou asked worried at his maniac behavior.

"No. Burp I saved you some!" Bakura said happily.

Bakura gave a tiny little chocolate candy and gave it to Ryou.

"I don't know why I bother." Ryou muttered and ate the candy.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Angel was sitting at her computer desk and glanced at the clock. It said 2:07, but in reality, it was really 2:07, 19 seconds, and 34 milliseconds.

'One more hour until they come…' Angel thought, and groaned. After sitting in her computer chair and fiddling with a paperclip, an email alert message appeared in front of the screen.

"What now?" Angel moaned.

Angel clicked on the message, and it appeared. It said:

**Hee hee! Helloooo Angel! Guess who I am!**

At this point, Angel looked at the sender's name. It said ManiacRyouLover2000 and the real name said Bakura. Angel sweatdropped. 'What a lame name…' Angel thought to herself. She then read the rest of the email:

**If you guessed ManiacRyouLover2000, then you were right! I'm not supposed to be on the computer because Ryou said so, but he said if I shut up, he'd get me a pretty jacket! Do you know who I really am yet?**

'Yup, that's sugar high Bakura alright.' Angel thought to herself. The rest of the email said:

**Hmm… I'll give you a hint. I like cheese. A lot. Don't tell anyone, 'kay? Wait, you can't because you don't know who I am! Hee hee, this is fun! I think I'll do it to Kaiba! Maybe he'll think I'm stalking him… but I'm not… because I'm stalking cheese! Hee hee! In five seconds and 69 milliseconds, I'm going to send this to you. Bye Angel!**

"What an idiot," Angel thought aloud. She clicked delete, and the message disappeared. 'It's so weird…' Angel thought, 'At the Game shop he was normal… I guess he got overexcited and had a mental breakdown…'

Angel spent the rest of the hour writing rules that the others had to follow and created the two groups that the others would ride the cars in.

Ding Dong!

Angel's ears pricked up when she heard the doorbell ring and she went downstairs to open it. It turned out to be Yugi, Yami, and Joey.

"Hey guys," Angel said tiredly.

"Hellooooo!" Yami said excitedly, "Ryou called us and told us! Here're our bags! Where do we put them?"

Angel pointed to the trunk of the SUV in the driveway. She gave them the keys so they could put the in.

"Hey look Yugi! I'm driving!" Yami exclaimed, taking the keys and attempted to put it inside the keyhole.

"No, no, no Yami! Driving 5000 years from your time period is considered dangerous!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami sulked and said, "You never let me do anything fun!"

"Sure I do! Unless they're dangerous!" Yugi responded.

"That's the definition of fun! Dangerous things are always fun!" Yami said.

"Ah, shut up both of you, because here comes Ryou and Bakura." Joey interrupted and pointed to two white haired figures riding in a van.

Angel went up to greet them and was shocked at what Bakura looked like.

"Whoa! What happened to Bakura?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about him," Ryou said calmly, "He's having a sugar high hangover."

"Oh." Said the four in unison.

"Road trip!" Bakura said maniacally once more and then fell out of the car.

"So I guess when he regains conscience he'll be normal again?" Angel asked.

Ryou nodded his head and said, "Most likely. I actually like the crazy Bakura."

Angel rolled her eyes and said, "If you like sugar high people to be emailing you weird things, I guess he was ok. Otherwise, I like normal Bakura."

"Why?" Yami asked, "He was cool when he was high."

Everyone else rolled their eyes and Yami said, "What?"

Then, a fancy limousine came up to the driveway, and Seto came out, and the hyper Mokuba.

"We're going to a mansion, we're going to a mansion!" Mokuba was chanting as he came out.

"For the last time, WE LIVE IN A MANSION! How many times do I have to tell you?" Seto yelled angrily.

"Nuh-uh! We just live in a really big house!" Mokuba argued.

Seto rolled his eyes and said, "I swear, dork squad, if Mokuba suddenly changes his mind when we get there, I'm leaving!"

"Fine by me," Joey muttered.

"Shut up mutt! Go get my bags!" Seto said coolly.

"Stop calling me a mutt!" Jou said angrily, "Oh, and where are the bags?"

"In the trunk. Good dog." Seto said, and threw a bone at Yugi's head (again).

"Just another accident!" Yugi said cheerfully.

Joey heaved the huge bag out of the trunk.

"Jeez, Kaiba, what do you put in here?" Jou asked, sweaty from attempting to carry it.

Seto shrugged and said, "Just my clothes. Oh, and get Mokuba's stuff also."

Joey looked inside the trunk and said, "I think I'll carry Mokuba's stuff. Hey Yuge, mind getting Kaiba's bag?"

"Sure! Anything for my pal Joey." Yugi said merrily.

Yugi approached the car, and then when he saw the bag, he said, "Wow Kaiba, you have a lot of clothes. Don't you just wear your white trenchcoat?"

Seto shrugged and said, "Yeah. I just throw it away after I've worn it though."

Everyone stared at Seto like he was crazy until he said, "Keep staring like that and I'll knock your eyes out, all of you."

"But Kaiba," Ryou said raising an eyebrow, "Have you ever thought about washing them?"

Seto snorted and said, "Yeah right. Why wear the same thing twice when you can wear a new one?"

Everyone just stared at him looking like this: 0.0

"What did I say before?" Seto said threateningly.

"Whoa, what happened to Bakura?" Mokuba asked after seeing him unconscious at the car door.

"Erm, he's having a sugar high hangover," Ryou explained, "And I'm sure after that, he's going to experience much pain because of that bump on his head."

Seto snorted and said, "Serves him right. Stupid thief. I'd like to see him try to threaten me now."

"But he never threatened you." Angel said raising an eyebrow.

Seto hovered over Bakura's unconscious form.

"He never threatened me, but he did threaten Mokuba." Seto said, examining Bakura, and taking his money inside his pocket.

Suddenly, while Seto was hovering over Bakura, Bakura's leg shot up and hit Seto squarely in the jaw.

"Why that little…!" Seto started, but seeing Mokuba listening closely, he didn't finish.

Angel could have sworn she saw a smile on Bakura's face, and Ryou did too because he said, "Strange. I suppose his brain is checking that all of his systems are working correctly."

"Yeah right… stupid little…" Seto breathed, and then seeing Mokuba again remained silent.

Everyone else was silent until Angel broke in.

"Ok, everyone, I think we should start putting our bags into the cars. Bakura, Yami, Seto, and Mokuba in one car, and Me, Yugi, Joey, Ryou and… hey where's Marik?" Angel looked around for Marik, but he wasn't in sight.

"Angel, as I said before, wherever my Yami goes, I go, and I would prefer that me and Bakura were in the same vehicle. Is that alright?" Ryou asked kindly.

Angel said, "Er… sure, I don't care. So Ryou, Bakura, Mokuba, Seto, and Yami in the van, and Me, Joey, Yugi, and Marik in the SUV. Got it?"

"Um, Angel, I think it would be best I went with Yami so he doesn't do anything…" Yugi asked nervously.

"Nonsense! I'll be fine, Yugi, you're such a worry wart." Yami said a bit too quickly.

"But still…" Yugi said hesitantly.

"Er, sorry Yugi, you won't fit in the back because Seto's bag takes up too much room. You have to come in the SUV." Angel said apologetically.

"Oh, its ok!" Yugi said willingly, "I was just was worried if Yami was going to be ok!"

"Oh, don't worry about me," Yami said with a devious smile, "I'll be fine."

"Yami, it isn't you I'm worried about," Angel muttered to herself, "It's the rest of them in the van."  
"What was that?" Yami asked curiously.

"Um, nothing." I said nervously.

"So who's driving?" Yugi asked Angel.

"Huh? Oh!" Angel said, realizing what Yugi asked.

"I wanna drive! I wanna drive!" Yami and Joey started to say together, hands wildly waving through the air.

"Yeah right! As if I'd let either of you near the driver's seat with a ten foot pole!" Angel laughed.

"Since I am the most mature of any of the idiots here, I'll drive. Mokuba is going to sit in the front seat where I can keep a watchful eye over him." Seto said commandingly.

No one argued with him.

"So, whose going to drive the SUV?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Joey can't drive properly, you don't like to drive, plus you're too short, I don't feel like it, so I guess Marik will. He should be able to pretty well, since driving in Egypt is ten times worse than Japan." Angel reasoned. (A/N: I'm in Egypt right now, and I HATE being driven in Egypt. There are no stoplights, and cars park like EVERYWHERE!)

"If Marik comes, that is," Jou said, looking around, "If he doesn't come, can I drive?"

"NO!" Everyone said in unison.

Then, Angel saw Marik coming up the street.

"MARIIIK!" Angel yelled, and went to give him a hug. He seemed a bit surprised, then returned the hug.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. Malik broke out of the Mental Asylum… again. I had to make sure they gave him his shot." Marik explained.

Once again, everyone looked like this: 0.0

"What?" Marik said, looking confused.

Suddenly, Bakura was stirring (forgot he was unconscious, didn't you?) and he got up from the asphalt, held his head and said, "Road trip!"

Ryou looked at him and said, "Bakura, are you still sugar high?"

Bakura shook his head and said, "Sugar high? What are you, crazy?"

Everyone except for Yami looked relieved.

"I still like him sugar high better…" Yami mumbled.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Wow! That was a really long chapter! So, how was it? Was it funny? I just want to know what the readers think… Now it is time for review comments:_

_Review Comments_

_Blackmagic111090: Doesn't the vacation sound fun? I wish I could go on it… instead I'm in Egypt… Lucky ME! You take hip hop? I luv it! Yeah, you're right, 1 girl and 8 guys doesn't sound right… I didn't notice until you pointed it out! Thank you for reviewing!_

_Dreammistress Jade: Duh! Of course it is! Hmm… good idea! I'll try to put that in! Yes, Angel is based on me… a lot! Hee hee! Thank you for reviewing! Now you get chocolate… ice cream!_

_Sean's Girlfriend: Thank you! You like it? I'm glad I can satisfy at least one reviewer! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and you can put the story under story alert if you like, which emails you every time I add a chapter. It makes it a lot easier instead of constantly checking._

_Sleepy Vampire Neko: Maybe, maybe not! You'll just have to read and find out! I luv the name!_

_Yugiohfreak: Ah, one of my favorite reviewers. Yes, it was pretty creepy that they came out of the bathroom of all places. Don't tell anyone, but it has a secret portal in it! I would have invited everyone if I could! But I can't… oh well!_

_Bye everyone! Please R&R! Now, with my authoress powers, I officially conclude this chapter!_


	3. Road Trip!

Hello everyone! Here is yet another chapter of my ficcie, Mansion Mayhem! (As if you didn't know that already…) Okaysies, time to get this show on the road! Literally!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was an awkward silence, until Angel, annoyed with the sudden silence, broke it.

"Okay… Come on people, lets get going." Angel said sternly, "I didn't bring you guys here to just stand here."

"Ok! Lets get this show on the road!" Yugi said happily, as he annoyingly always is. (A/N: No offense to Yugi fan girls… looks frantically around for them Eeeep! hides under bed, still looking around)

"What show? Am I in it? Oh, oh, can I be the star of the show?" Yami said excitedly, "I'm ALWAYS the star of the show." He said pompously.

Bakura rolled his eyes and said, "No, you idiot, he meant for you to get in the car. GET IN! Move stupid pharaoh!"

"Hey, just because you're jealous that I'M an important pharaoh, not to mention star, doesn't mean you can get so angry at me." Yami said dignified, waving his hand impatiently.

"I don't think I can survive like this…" Seto whispered to Angel.

"I think we get it, Yami," Angel said loudly, trying to get the bickering Egyptian spirits' attention.

"Well, I was just saying…" Yami started to say quietly.

"Yami, I understand you were a great and powerful pharaoh and all, but that was 5000 years ago. That was then. This is now. Get over it. Now hurry up and get in the car." Angel said rolling her eyes.

Yami just stared at Angel blankly, until Angel said irritated, "Will you stop it?"

Yami shook his head and marched snobbishly to the van.

"What's his deal?" Marik asked Yugi questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't worry! He's just a bit upset that he was made a fool of." Yugi said smiling.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell emanating from the white van.

"Err… a little upset?" Marik asked, eyes a bit wide from the surprise.

"Or maybe a lot…" Yugi said agreeing with Marik.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO SPEAK TO ANY OF YOU EVER AGAIN!" Yami was hollering at the top of his voice.

"Then why are you talking to us now?" Seto said loudly so Yami could hear inside the van.

Yami opened the door forcefully and said with an angry voice said, "No I'm not! I'm just telling you that I won't talk to any of you!"

"See? You're still talking to us. Jeez, it looks like the mighty great pharaoh can't even keep his promises!" the Tomb Robber said with a laughing look in his eyes.

"Listen you…" the pharaoh started up, but then unable to think of what to say, didn't finish his sentence.

"Why? All you say is stupid anyway. I really don't know how your 'loyal subjects' listened to you! And to think you were said to be a mighty pharaoh!" Bakura said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"I told you sugar high Bakura was better!" were Yami's final words, until he reentered the van and shut the door forcefully again.

"What is he talking about?" Bakura asked raising his eyebrow, "He's the sugar high one."

"Ever since he took a break from fighting evil, he's become a bit loony," Yugi said sighing.

"I heard that!" growled a voice from inside the van.

"Bakura, I think you were a little hard on him." Angel said seriously.

Bakura shrugged and said, "Hey, I was just speaking my mind. Is that so bad?"

"Now if you idiots are through with bickering, I'd like to leave. The sooner the better." Seto said coldly.

"But Set-o, we're all having so much fun! Why do you have to be the party pooper?" Mokuba said in a whining voice.

"I hardly call this fun," Seto muttered under his breath.

"Seto's right, we've been stalling our trip for an hour! We're half an hour off schedule! Let's go everyone, hustle!" Angel exclaimed excitedly.

Everyone scrambled (except for Seto, of course) into his or her respective cars.

"Yami! Get out of the driver's seat!" Angel yelled when she saw him sitting there, "That goes for you too, Joey!"

"Aw man…" Joey said, looking very upset.

"Well, you did say to get in the van, but not specifically…" Yami started.

"I thought you said you weren't talking to us, or was I mistaken? Go to the backseat, now." Seto said coolly.

Yami couldn't argue, so he went to the back seat and said, "Why is it so crammed in here? I barely have any room!"

Yami then looked at Seto's bag then sweatdropped.

"Did you say something?" Seto said carelessly.

"No! I was talking to myself!" Yami said triumphantly, excited that he found a reason to talk.

"Well, now you aren't. Really, were all Egyptian pharaohs this stupid? No, I don't think so… you are just a disgrace to all pharaohs, Yami." Seto said composedly, not worried about Yami's reaction.

"Seto's an idiot, Seto's an idiot…" Yami started to repeat to himself.

Seto just ignored his idiocy, and said to Mokuba, "Get in Mokuba. You're sitting next to me. There is no way I'm leaving you with the other idiots."

Mokuba obeyed his brother, and started jumping in his seat.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! We're going to a mansion! Yay!" Mokuba said hyperly.

'_I knew he shouldn't have eaten all those chocolate bars this morning…'_ Seto thought to himself.

Ryou and Bakura then entered the van and sat in the middle row. (A/N: I don't know how Japanese cars are like, but the van is American, with two seats in the front including driver's two seats in the middle, and three seats in the back, which can be folded down for bags and stuff. Just thought you should know!)

"Yay! Lets go! Lets go! We're going to a mansion, we're going to a mansion…" Mokuba started chanting again.

"Seto's an idiot, Seto's an idiot…" Yami was still chanting to himself in the back row. Everyone else sweatdropped, and Seto started the car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(A/N: Just a quick input… for the car ride, I will be switching back and forth between the cars, so yeah…)

In the SUV

Marik was sitting in the driver's seat, jingling the keys, with a bored expression, while Joey and Yugi were trying to stuff the luggage inside the trunk. When they finally managed to stuff all four of the passengers' bags, Joey wiped his forehead with a sweaty hand and said, "Whew! That was pretty hard, wasn't it Yuge?"

Yugi nodded his head in agreement and managed to gasp, "Yes! But it…(pant) was for our friends, and that's (pant) what matters!"

Joey just nodded and said, "Yeah, whatever you say. I just hope Angel brings some good snacks from her kitchen…"

Yugi looked around and said, "Say, what happened to her? She was here a minute ago…"

Just when Yugi said that, Angel came out of her house with two bags. One was a tad bit bigger than the other, and Angel went to the van and gave the bigger one to Mokuba. When Angel came to the SUV, Joey goggled at her like she was mentally disturbed.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I will have Seto knock your eyes out." Angel said threateningly, waving the bag around, which didn't look particularly frightening.

"Are you mad? You just gave Mokuba the bigger bag! And you bring us… erm… the not as big bag!" Joey said loudly.

"Well, they do have one extra person. And besides, I packed them the candy! I know how much Mokuba loooves candy, so I gave them all of it!" Angel said happily.

"Then what did you pack for us?" Joey said, almost not wanting to know.

"Erm… checks the bag fruits. Lots and lots of fruits. Oh, and veggies! They're good for you!" Angel said, trying not to laugh at the look on Joey's face.

"Angel… I… hate… you… sooooo much…" Joey said, his face looking almost ready to vomit.

"Why Joey! There is no way you can hate me! After I packed you a delicious pizza! Oh well, I guess I'll eat it…" Angel said, fishing through the healthy food to reach the fatty food at the bottom.

"Nooo! Don't eat my pizza! It's mine! All miiiiine!" Joey said maniacally, grabbing the pizza, and started pet talking to it.

"Now my pretty, your time of doom is near… heh heh, soon, instead of rotting out here in this cold desolate world, you will be in my tummy, along with all the other pizzas… MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Joey said maniacally.

Once again, Yugi and Angel looked like this: 0.0

Joey started eating the pizza, and Yugi whispered to Angel, "I didn't know Joey knew what 'desolate' meant."

"Joey is a man of many mysteries. Good thing I packed bacon!" Angel said loud enough for Joey to hear.

"Bacon! Where is the bacon! I neeeeed bacon! Gimme gimme gimme!" Joey started to reach for the bag, but Angel made sure he stayed away form it.

"Aren't you full from that huge pizza? Aren't you feeling a bit sleepy? How about you eat the bacon after, when you can savor its porky and fatty goodness. Sleep Joey, sleep…" Angel said in a hypnotic tone of voice.

Suddenly, Joey was snoring before he hit the floor.

"Jeez, I didn't know he snored so loud!" Angel yelled so Yugi could hear her over Joey's snores.

Seto then came out of the car, took the money inside Joey's pocket, and returned to his seat. When he got there, Bakura and Ryou were trying to restrain Yami from driving the car. Seto sweatdropped and said, "Are you done, geek squad? Because if you don't mind, I would like to leave this dump ASAP."

Yugi and Angel looked at him blankly, because they couldn't hear him over Joey's snores.

Seto rolled his eyes and signaled with his hand, 'Let's go!' When they realized how long they took, Angel and Yugi heaved Joey into the car. Yugi sat next to Joey, whose head was leaning on Yugi's head (Not shoulder! Yugi's too short!). Angel got in next to Marik, and said, "Let's go! It's 4:34 already! We're an hour late!"

Marik started the car, and while backing up, saw Joey, and said, "Whoa. What happened to Joey?"

Angel sweatdropped and said, "To make a short story even shorter, he ate too much. I hypnotized him, he fell asleep. End of really short story."

Marik sweatdropped and said, "Did you, by any chance, put sleeping powder in the pizza?"

Yugi, then realizing what had happened, said, "Oh! So that's why he fell asleep! You didn't hypnotize him at all, did you, Angel?"

Angel laughed and said, "Yeah, that's right. I just thought it would be more dramatic if I pretended to hypnotize him…"

Yugi laughed and said, "Angel, you act like this is a fanfiction by a weird authoress or something!"

The whole car was silent until Marik said, "Hey, Angel, got any bacon?"

"Yup yup!" Angel said happily.

"Can I have some?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Bacon for all! Except for Joey of course! Poor, poor Joey… Why didn't you eat the pizza later so you could enjoy this delicious treat."

"Oh well… let's eat!" Yugi said enthusiastically.

In the van while Yugi, Marik, and Angel were pigging out on bacon…

"Seto's an idiot, Seto's an idiot…" Yami was still chanting to himself.

"Will you shut up already!" Bakura said, pissed off at Yami's annoying chanting.

Yami ignored him and still chanted.

"Yami, would you stop chanting if I gave you some chocolate?" Ryou asked him.

Yami thought about it and said, "First gimme the chocolate."

Ryou turned to Mokuba.

"Mokuba, would you be willing to retrieve a chocolate bar from the bag of sweets Angel brought us?" Ryou asked kindly.

"What? She brought a whole BAG of sweets?" The King of Thieves and the pharaoh asked in unison.

"If you idiots were paying any attention, you would have known that." Seto said coldly, eyes on the road.

"Ok!" Mokuba said happily, "But only if Seto lets ME have some."

"No." Seto said firmly, "I don't want you to get hyper."

"PLEAAASE Seto?" Mokuba begged, his eyes doing the infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Well… no." Seto said, pretending to think about it.

"You're so cold, Seto!" Mokuba said, tears streaming down his face.

Seto glanced at the crying ten-year-old, and said, "Whatever. But if the rest of you get annoyed at his hyperness, don't complain to me." Seto said gruffly.

"YAY! Thank you Seto!" Mokuba said, giving his brother a hug. Seto pretended he didn't care, but he was secretly smiling.

"Ok, enough of the hugging, and on to the feasting!" Bakura said, with a gleam in his eyes.

"Did you know, Bakura, that your eyes instead of your facial expression show how you feel?" Ryou asked him, surprised at his new discovery.

"So?" Bakura asked, feasting on a chocolate bar, obviously unmoved from Ryou's discovery.

"Bakura, I really don't think you should eat that…" Ryou started to say.

"Nonsense, Ryou, don't worry about Bakura, Mokuba, or me. We'll be 100 fine, I promise." Yami said, munching on a candy cane.

"Ooooh! Look what I found! Egyptian chocolate!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"So?" Bakura and Yami said together.

"Egyptian chocolate has more sugar than cocoa! Mmm… I can't wait to eat this!" Mokuba said, drooling over the chocolate bar.

"I want some! Gimme gimme gimme!" Yami and Bakura said together.

"I don't like where this is going…" Ryou said nervously.

"Me neither… We're going to be stuck in a van for three hours with three sugar high people. I don't think I can take this…" Seto said, this time, without his usual coolness.

"Yeah…" Ryou said quietly. When he saw the amount of traffic, Ryou almost fainted.

"Seto, I think we're going to be here a lot longer then three hours…" Ryou said anxiously.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

End of chappie number three! You have to wait and find out how things are going to end up in the van… With Joey asleep, the SUV isn't going to be much fun, but I'll let you know what's happening. Did you guys like the chapter? I know it isn't as funny as chapter 2… well, on to the reviews!

Reviews Comments 

_LonelyTombRobber: Oh really? You like my fic? That makes me super happy! Yes, well, I make a lot of the chars look bad. Especially Malik… hehe… In the next chapter, many people are going to look bad. Yeah, I know, everyone wants to come with me! The thing is, I go to Egypt almost every year! everyone glares at me Erm, you could stop now…_

_Yugiohfreak: Me: Ohh… that sounds pretty bad… I want a portal in my bathroom too! _

_Yami: Why does everyone want a portal in their bathroom! _

_Me: Because… _

_Yami: Because…?_

_Me: It doesn't matter, because next chapter you're going to be sugar high!_

_Yami: What does that have to do with a portal in your bathroom?_

_Me: Everything. Now leave! I must run after Marik, who's running behind a guy with a needle, who's running behind Malik in a mental jacket. _

_Yami: And she say's I'm weird…_

_Me: No! I'm just sugar high from Egyptian chocolate! Bye bye yugiohfreak! I know you can't review for a month, so yeah… And now I need to stop, because I'm annoying the readers with my mental state! _

_Dreammistress Jade: Oh yeah, those conference thingies… lucky! You and your friends were in the same suite? And you got sugar high! I do too! A nap? It's ok! pats backMy mom takes them all the time! Steals chocolate ice cream Mine! Eats it before you could take it back Mmm… chocolate… Oh, try Egyptian chocolate ice cream! It's got a lot more sugar! So that's why I've been so sugar high lately…_

_Sean's Girlfriend: Yeah, I can't wait to type the total madness! Seriously? I'd love that! Please, be my guest! I can't wait to read the fic! Please notify me when you're done! Thank you sooooo much! I love it when people use my chars in their fics. It makes me happy when people like my characters… I'm really glad you like my story! As a reward, you get… chocolate! Bye bye!_

_Emma: Wow… is it really that funny? When I create it, I don't think about if its funny or not, I just type. I love to make people laugh, and it looks like I did! Thanks so much emma! You really encouraged me! Please honor my story with your reviews! bows may the laughs be with you._

_Blackmagic111090: Yes, I know, I make everyone jealous… Yeah, I'd love to travel around the world! I have seen Madrid, Barcelona, and Moscow. I travel a lot with my family… Lucky! I wish I did! I love hip hop, and especially drama, because I got a 98 percentile as my final grade… yes, I know, I brag too much… Yes, doesn't EVERONE love sugar high Bakura? Erm… on second thought… No fair! You run a mental hospital? LOL! Mmm… pizza… next to chocolate and ice cream, pizza is my favorite! So does Joey… in fact, so much, he went over the line that divides sanity and insanity… hehe._

_Moondalian: I'm glad you like it! Maybe I will! Well, one thing's for sure… there is going to be many surprise visits… by many mental people! Malik could be a.. or he could… well, you just have to read and find out!_

_I thank all those who read, and for those who like it… good for you! I'm really happy! Bye bye! Until next chappie! _


	4. We're FINALLY Here!

Hey everyone! I now present to you the fourth chapter of Mansion Mayhem! Er, so sorry it took so long, I'm staying for two weeks in a chalet by the sea, and I have barely any internet access… ok, enjoy!

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

In the SUV, while Yami, Bakura, and Mokuba were getting sugar high

"Ughh… I can feel the bacon clogging my veins…" Angel groaned, holding her bacon-filled stomach.

"Well, I did tell you not to eat too much…" Marik said quietly.

Angel glared at Marik and said, "Why are you the only one who isn't dying?"

Marik raised his eyebrow as he looked at the near-barfing Yugi in the mirror and said, "What, do you want me to die?"

Angel turned around and saw Yugi, who looked like he was going to barf on Joey.

"Eeew… No… I'm just wondering why. I don't think I could survive without you, Marik." Angel said sweetly.

"Thank you. At least I get some respect." Marik said, cheered up considerably.

"Ah! The pain!" Yugi exclaimed, holding his bulging stomach.

"Um, Yugi, if you need to barf, could you PLEASE not do it here? My dad would kill me…" Angel said worriedly.

"Ugh… I think I can… manage…" Yugi started, "AH! I think I'm having a seizure!" (A/N: By the way, once, I accidentally said Julius Seizure instead of Julius Caesar in class once.)

"YUGI, NO!" Angel screamed.

"Ugh… Nope, I think I'm ok," Yugi said, returning to normal instantly. "Jeez Angel, I didn't think you liked me THAT much," he said teasingly.

"I… but…" Angel said, unable to speak.

"Naw, I'm kidding! It was just a joke." Yugi said with a smile.

"Wha…? Well, it wasn't very funny." Angel said grudgingly.

"Aw, come on, I didn't mean to worry you! I was just poking fun!" Yugi exclaimed cheerfully.

"You know, your overly cheerful attitude is really annoying me right now." Angel said grumpily.

"I'm sorry, ok? Huh? Wha…? I suddenly feel… really… tired…" Yugi said sleepily as he dozed off.

"Well, Marik, I guess it's just me and you." Angel said, staring blankly at the snoozing friends in the back.

"At least Joey isn't snoring…" Marik said, looking back at him.

Right when Marik said that, Joey started snoring loudly.

"Thanks, Marik." Angel said sweatdropping.

Joey suddenly woke up and said, "I like cheese. And bacon. Bacon is good for the soul. Pizza rocks my socks. Pie helps prevent diabetes. Cheese is yellow. And blue. I ate blue cheese once. It tasted like ice cream. Cake is good for your body." Joey said randomly, blinking, before unexpectedly falling asleep again.

"I really don't know how Yugi survives with him." Angel muttered, as Marik shrugged.

In the van, with three sugar high dudes

"HiSetoIlovechocolateAngelbroughtchocolateandIateitandnowIfeelhyper!" Mokuba said very fast, nearly jumping out the window.

"Ugh…" Seto groaned, rolling his eyes, "The chaos has now begun."

"Once upon a time…" Bakura said, slurring his words, "There was this stupid pharaoh in his stupid palace with his stupid servants with his stupid money. One of his stupid relatives then stupidly destroyed the stupid village where I lived. He crushed all my dreams, he crushed them so hard!" Bakura ended dramatically.

"That isn't true!" Yami said hyperly, "I think it was my cousin's brother's second cousin's uncle's dog owner's husband's friend."

"So how were you related to him?" Bakura asked hyperly, as the sugar was taking effect.

"I dunno. Hey, let's kill Mokuba!" Yami said enthusiastically.

"OK! Here's a torture device thingy ma bob!" Bakura said, taking out a very, very sharp knife.

Ryou stared at the sharp object, then said, "Er, how about you use this?" Ryou then took out a soft pillow.

"No way! That's too painful! We don't want to kill Mokuba! Gosh, what are you, a murderer?" Yami exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Bakura said agreeing, "We don't want to kill Mokuba, we just want to exterminate him from the face of the Earth!"

"Don't they mean the same thing?" Seto said sweatdropping.

"No! What are you, stupid? Gosh, C.E.O s these days are complete idiots!" Yami said, rolling his eyes.

"Set-o! If they kill me, can I kill them?" Mokuba asked.

"Even better," Seto said unworriedly, "Do us all a favor and kill them first."

"Ok!" Mokuba said eagerly, taking out a chain saw from out of nowhere.

"Er, Mokuba, where did you get that?" Ryou asked, astonished.

"Oh this? I used the portal in Angel's bathroom before we left to go to a chainsaw warehouse." Mokuba said, stopping for a second.

"Oh, you mean the portal I made?" Yami said highly.

"So you were the one who made it! I knew it all along!" Bakura said triumphantly, "And you asked people why they wanted one!"

"Duh! It's sooo obvious! It's because…" Yami was cut off by the sound of a revving chainsaw.

"Mokuba, I don't really think Seto meant it…" Ryou said quietly.

"Oh… Aw man…" Mokuba whined.

"Mokuba, do you not not not not not not not not not not not want to kill us?" Yami asked hyperly.

"Er… Yes?" Said the confused ten-year-old.

"Hah! You just said you DON'T want to kill us! Now you can't kill us!" Bakura cried triumphantly.

"WAAAH! Seto, they tricked me!" Mokuba cried.

"Hey! How about we send random things to the shadow realm?" Yami asked excitedly.

"Ok! Let's send Mokuba's chainsaw first!" Bakura exclaimed excitedly.

"Even better! Let's send him to the shadow realm!" Yami said, nearly bouncing of the walls in excitement.

"OK! On three! One, two…." Bakura started, but was interrupted by Seto's fist.

"AHHHH! MY EYE! YOU SON OF A…" Bakura screamed in pain.

"That's what happens to any idiot who tries to send my brother to the shadow realm." Seto said confidently, turning around to see where he was driving.

"Um, Seto, don't you think you were a little hard on him? I mean, it is bleeding…" Ryou said, frantically trying to find a napkin for the blood.

"Hm, it is?" Seto said, unconcerned.

"AH! Bakura's going to die! Ah! Ah! What do I do? What do I do?" Yami screamed going ballistic.

"Relax, it's only a bit of blood. And if he does die, who cares? It's your fault, you convinced him to send my brother to the shadow realm." Seto said coolly, "Oh, and to make matters worse, I think we're lost."

"AHH! Bakura's dying, Seto's an asshole, AND we're lost? How can matters get any worse?" Yami screamed, berserk.

Suddenly, Bakura got up and said, "Hey! I'm not bleeding! YAY! Now I can send Mokuba to the shadow realm!"  
Another swift punch from Seto quickly knocked Bakura unconscious.

"There. Now no one's going to touch my brother." Seto said relieved.

"Seto, how can you punch when you're driving?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Hmm… I don't know. You could say I have a talent for it." Seto said uncaringly.

"Touch." Yami said giggling, poking Mokuba.

"Set-o, Yami's poking me!" Mokuba whined.

"If you don't stop, I'll do the same thing I did to your friend." Seto said threateningly.

Yami quickly glanced at the unconscious and bloody-eyed Bakura.

"Er… no thanks. I think I'll take a nap… after… all… the excitement…" Yami said yawning.

"Good. Now two idiots are finally…" Seto started, interrupted by Yami's excited yells.

"Oh! Look! Look! It's Marik! And Angel! Ew, what happened to Joey? He looks dead. Maybe he is dead! Wow, that would rock! Yugi looks dead too! YAY! YUGI AND JOEY ARE DEAD!" Yami screamed excitedly.

Marik raised his eyebrow at the insane Yami. Mokuba lowered the window and yelled, "Hi Marik! How long is left? Is it long? Are we almost there? Are Yugi and Joey dead? Are we really lost? Set said we're lost, and Seto knows EVERYTHING, so…" Mokuba asked rapidly.

"Mokuba, if you want me to answer all your questions, say them slower and ONE at a time, not five. Yeah, we're almost there, and no, they aren't. What makes you think that?" Marik asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well…" Mokuba started, but the window was being raised automatically.

"Bye Marik!" Mokuba said hyperly, the sugar still in his system.

"Oh, that was Marik?" Ryou asked, cleaning up the bloody and unconscious Bakura.

"Yup!" Mokuba said excitedly, "HesaidthatwerealmostthereandthatYugiandJoeyaren'tdead!" Mokuba said very fast.

"Uh…sure." Ryou said, unable to understand Mokuba.

"Good news is, we're almost there, bad news is that shorty and dog boy aren't dead. Another bad piece of news is that disgrace of all pharaohs back there is still sugar high." Seto said shortly.

"Oh. Well, I think Bakura should be back to normal when he wakes up, so that's a relief. I think he's been sugar high too much today. Twice in one day! If he does again, that would be a new record…" Ryou told Seto in his quiet voice.

After driving boringly for a long, long time

"Yamicanyougetmemybag?" Mokuba asked quickly.

"Sure!" Yami replied, handing Mokuba the bulging backpack.

"You actually understand him?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh. Who doesn't? He's speaking normal, it's just all of you speak slowly." Yami said very fast, but not nearly as fast as Mokuba.

Everyone just shrugged, as Mokuba was taking out a chocolate bar from his backpack.

"No." Seto said firmly to Mokuba.

"Set-o…" Mokuba began to whine.

"I don't even want to hear it. Your whole bag is filled with them." Seto said calmly, unmoved by Mokuba's continuous whining.

"Oh, look, I think we have arrived!" Ryou said happily, as the SUV was turning to a gated mansion.

"YAY! Seto, we're here!" Mokuba screamed excitedly.

"Hmph." Seto grunted, yet still impressed at the mansion's size.

"WOW! I think we're going to have lots of sendings to the shadow realm, er, fun here! Yami said evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"Don't even think about it." Seto said firmly.

In the SUV (again)

"Look Marik! We're here! Wow, I didn't know it was so big!" Angel said excitedly.

"Yeah. I guess you could compare it to Seto's mansion." Marik said, looking wide eyed at the huge building.

"Mmm… pizza…" Joey said in his sleep.

"Wake up you guys! We're here!" Angel exclaimed excitedly.

Yugi got up instantly, as if he wasn't sleeping in the first place.

"Yay! We're finally here!" Yugi cheerfully said.

"What did I miss?" Joey said sluggishly, slowly waking up from his sleep.

"Everything." Angel said, laughing.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

They are finally at the mansion! Now the real mayhem begins… until then, time for review comments!

Review Comments 

Evil Yami: Yes, sugar high people rock! Take over the world for all I care, but don't forget to send me a gift basket! Glad you like the ficcie !

Angela: Finally! Someone who understands how I feel about sugar! Yes, I think you made your point the first time… Yes, Egyptian chocolate does have more sugar, and because I am in Egypt I eat it all the time. IloveitsodangmuchIdon'tthinkIcanleaveEgypt…Oh well… Malik? I'm a Marik fan, but I don't like Malik much. Mental gangster. Heh. That's new. To me he's more of a mental idiot who tried to take over the world but failed. Stupid idiot… that's Evil Yami's job… XD. I kid, I kid. Ok, I am really glad you like my ficcie! I don't think you are crazy, but hey, I'm crazy! Bye bye, Angela!

Moondalian: Yes, it had to be done. I can't make fun of just Yugi and Joey you know. Yes, people may not like the fact I make fun of him, but oh well. Everyone is going to be made fun of, so don't worry. Relax now, don't go berserk…

Blackmagic111090: Oh you are? Well, I don't like bacon much either, but bacon is bacon. No way, I can't do that to Seto. Or Ryou. Oh well, I'm done with the chapter anyway, so tell me what you think! Bye bye!

Dreammistress Jade: I guess that's how Seto gets money. XD JK, yeah, I agree. Bad Seto! Oh, well. As for your review on my other fic, I really didn't know that about Bakura, so I made up a reason. I guess he could want revenge by taking the throne or something… its not like it matters anymore. Oh well, TTFN!

God'sChildX: Come back here fudger! Gimme my chocolate! Oh well… takes chocolate ice cream yum… chocolate…

Emma: Yes, I know, please tell me what you think! I don't know what ja ne means, I don't speak Japanese, only Arabic and English. It must mean something like goodbye I guess. Bye bye!

Atem's Queen of The Nile: Is that you yugiohfreak? I guess it must be. Hey, I thought you said you died? Or was it that you were moving? AH! You came back from the dead! Your spirit is haunting me! AHHHHH! JK, but seriously, didn't you say you weren't going to be on for like a month? Maybe Tea will come... but if she does, I doubt she'll have her obsession. No… well… I really don't know. Ok, bye bye!


	5. Creepy Surprise

_Hello! Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but I had to finish a fic, plus I'm pretty busy. MWAHAHAHAHA! I CONTROL WHETHER OR NOT YOU SUFFER! Erm, sorry, enjoy._

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Marik parked the car next to Ryou's in the enormous driveway, and got out, as Angel, Yugi, and Joey went to meet the rest of the gang at the door. Well, Yugi was more like dragging Joey to the door, but what's the difference?

"WhathappenedtoJoey?" Mokuba asked very fast, shaking from all the sugar.

"Huh?" Yugi asked, with a confused look.

"Gosh, people talk so slow these days," Yami muttered to himself.

"It's not like you understand!" Yugi exclaimed angrily.

"Of course I do," Yami said, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, just shut up!" Angel exclaimed angrily, "I've had enough of you two!"

Yugi and Yami just glared at each other like they were shooting lasers out of their eyes.

Ryou came out of the van, apparently dragging the unconscious Bakura with a confused look on his face.

"Erm, is there something wrong?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing at all. Hey, who's getting the bags?" Angel asked.

"Not me." Every conscious person said in unison.

"Fine, be that way." Angel said heatedly, as she stomped over to the cars.

"Angel, if you don't mind, could you please OPEN THE DOOR!" Yami said sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh sure…" Angel said, fishing inside her pocket for the house key.

"Uh… guys?" Angel said nervously, "Erm, I can't seem to find it."

"NOOOOOO! Were stranded alone, millions of miles away from anyone we know!" Yami said dramatically.

"Relax, I think I left it in the car…" Angel said coolly, opening the car door.

Suddenly Joey woke up and said, "I have dramatic news!"

Everyone stared at him, and he said, "What?"

"What is it?" Yami asked, holding him by the front of his shirt, "Tell me!"

"Yugi is really… a woman!" Joey finished dramatically, Yami still holding him by the shirt.

Yami dropped him and stared at Yugi.

"Wow. I'm so good at it, I even fooled myself!" Yugi said, amazed.

"You idiots…" Seto said, sweatdropping.

"What? Just because Yugi can pretend to be a girl better than you doesn't mean you have to be jealous!" Joey said teasingly.

"Shut up, dog. Shorty is not a woman either. Or is he…?" Seto wondered.

"Mooooron…" Angel and Marik said together.

"I'd like to see you have a higher I.Q than I do, you freaky little tomb keeper." Seto said coldly, glaring at Marik.

Marik widened his eyes at Seto's disrespect, but didn't respond.

"Seto, stop being an asshole," Angel said to Seto angrily.

"Assholeassholeassholeasshole. HeySetowhatdoesassholemeanandwhydoeseveryonecallyouthat?" Mokuba asked Seto.

"Thanks, Angel. I didn't understand anything except for the first sentence." Seto said narrowing his eyes.

"Well, it's true, you really do act like one most of the time." Angel said shrugging.

Angel went up to the door, and stuck the key into the lock. All of a sudden, lightning and thunder struck above the house, giving it a spooky appearance.

"Uh, guys, did everyone notice the freaky thunder and lightning?" Angel said, eyes wide in fright.

"Uh, no, Angel, what makes you say that?" Yami said oblivious to the outside world.

Everyone sweatdropped, except for the unconscious Bakura and the idiotic Joey.

"Yeah, Angel, what are you talking about? I mean, the sun is even black today!" Joey exclaimed, agreeing with Yami.

"Uh, Yami, first, it's nighttime, and second, what the hell is a black sun?" Angel asked him.

"Hellhellhellhellhellhellhell. HeySetoisn'tthatwherethedevillivesandwhydopeoplesayitalot?" Mokuba asked again.

"Dammit, Angel, will you stop cussing?" Seto exploded.

"Dammitdammitdammitdammit. HeySetoyousaidapottyword. NowIcansayitbecauseyousaidit!" Mokuba said excitedly, repeating it over and over.

Everyone could tell that Seto was really pissed at himself, and to make matters worse, Angel said, "Hey, I only taught him asshole and hell."

"That's it, we're leaving." Seto said calmly, but looked like he was going to explode.

"But Seto, you can't." Angel said calmly.

"And why is that?" Seto said, glaring venomously at them all.

"Duh! It's sooooo obvious! It's because… erm, why was it again, Angel?" Yami asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Because, if you do, I'm going to have to let Joey loose on you." Angel said with an evil glint in her eye.

"You wouldn't dare." Seto said, narrowing his eyes.  
"But I would!" Angel said, putting a dog collar on Joey. "Go get'm Joey!"

All of a sudden, Joey started acting like a dog and growled at Seto. Angel had to pull the leash with all her might to prevent him from biting Seto on the leg.

"Good boy! So Seto, are you going to leave now, or leave in the morning?" Angel said with a huge grin on her face.

Seto still glowered at Angel, but nodded his head.

"Oh and Seto?"

"What?"

"Get the bags too."

"Hell no! What do you think I am, your servant."

"Joey!" Angel called.

Seto grinded his teeth and said with difficulty, "Fine. But that's it."

"C'mon, let's check out this mansion and see what's in it!" Angel said, poking her head in the door.

"Naw, I'm pretty tired." Yugi said, stretching.

"Yes, I am too." Ryou agreed.

"I'm not tired at all!" Yami said, wide awake. All of a sudden, He started snoring and fell on Yugi.

"Marik?" Angel said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Angel, you really need some sleep. Everyone is pretty tired, so check it out tomorrow morning, ok?" Marik said gently.

"All right, all right." Angel said grumpily, "Hey, maid, mind getting the bags?"

Seto just glowered as he carried the bags (excluding his own) into the mansion.

"It's dark and scary…" Yugi said whimpering, dragging both Yami and holding Joey's leash.

"Oh, Yugi, sometimes you're such a wimp! Get a life!" Yami said rolling his eyes, Yugi still clutching the belt thingy around his neck.

"Hey, Yami, how can you breathe with Yugi dragging you like that?" Ryou said glancing at his buckle around his neck.

Yami shrugged and said, "I guess its my amazing pharaoh powers."

Bakura suddenly snorted in his sleep and muttered, "Pharaoh… liar… asshole… going to hell…"

Everyone sweatdropped and Yami said furiously with an anime x mark on his head, "If he wasn't asleep, I would make his eye bleed again."

Bakura continued to mutter, "Pharaoh… coward… asshole…"

Yami continued to glare at Bakura, as Yugi dragged him inside the dark mansion.

"I'll look for a light switch," Angel said bravely, feeling around the wall for a light switch, when unable to find one, muttered, "Weird… anyone got a flashlight?"

"Yeshereitis," Mokuba said very fast, taking a flashlight out of nowhere.

Angel stared at it, but took it.

"Uh, thanks. Where'd you get it?" Angel asked, looking at Mokuba.

"Portalinthebathroom." Mokuba said very fast.

"My portal…" Yami muttered to himself.

"Whatever." Angel said, shrugging.

Angel flipped the switch on the flashlight, blinked, then seeing what was in front of her, screamed loud enough to hear in Domino. Everybody else blinked also, and started screaming also when they saw what was in front of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_End of chapter! I know, shorter than usual, and doesn't really go anywhere, but I had to end it on a cliffie! I love making the reviewers suffer! MWAHAHAHA! Just kidding, onto the review comments. Oh, and my birthday is on August 12!_

_Review Comments:_

_emma: I totally forgot to ask you this before, but do you have an account? On a crazier note… I LOVE SUGAR! PLUS IT'S GONNA BE MY BIRTHDAY SOON! MWAHAHAHA! Well, thanks for your nice review, bye bye, and I'm glad you like it… SUGAR!_

_DreamistressJade: Oh really? So sorry… well, maybe they should… too bad they get sugar high before they can think about it. It's my bday soon! I'm planning to tell it to everyone, so don't worry, I ain't showing off! Bye bye till next time! BTW, sequel to That's How Much I Need You is posted! Later DMJ!_

_Atem's Queen Of The Nile(boy is that a pain to type): Wow, your review is looooooooooong! I don't think I've ever gotten one that big! IT'S A RECORD! Jeez, now you're addicted to sugar too? Aren't we all? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON AUGUST 12! I'm sooooo happy! It's not like you care, but thanks for your review. May the laughs be with you… does a bow like Yoda_

_blackmagic111090: Hello! Thank you for your review! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SOON! I'M SO HAPPY! Well, read on to find out what happens next!_

_Moondalian: Well, here it is! But now you probably want even more. Ooops… Guess what? You probably already know this, but… IT'S MY BDAY SOON! I'm so happy! Thanks much for review! Read on, dude!_

_Ok, well, bye bye til next time! Until then, I'll be enjoying my new gifts. Booya! I make you sooooo jealous, no? Later!_


	6. Fluffy Stuff and a Drunk Surprise

_Hello! It was an awesome birthday! I had a blast! I went to Disneyland! Wheeeeeeeee! It was awesome! I make you so jealous, no? Hee hee, well you probably can't stand the suspense, so… READ ON!_

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Everyone (excluding Bakura) started screaming at the top of his or her voices. Well, actually, Joey was barking like a mad dog, but what's the difference? Bakura started to stir and then he woke up groggily.

"Wuzhappin'?" Bakura said rubbing his eyes, then hearing everyone scream, looked at what was in front of him, and started to join the screaming.

"AH! IT'S TOO… UGLY!" Yami said hysterically, eyes wide open, staring in front of him.

"THEN COVER YOUR EYES!" Angel screamed covering her own. (And Marik's)

And it was…

BLEEEP! We interrupt this fanfic to bring you…

"Get on with it!" Yugi yelled angrily.

"Fine…" Said the weird narrator voice from the ceiling.

Hmm… maybe I'll be mean to you and NOT tell you… are you sure? Are you REALLY sure? Are you really really really sure you're ready for this? Yes? No? Fudge? (Audience): GET ON WITH IT!

Hmph. So rude! Well, after wasting some time, here is the horrifying sight. Are you still sure you wanna know? Ok, but don't blame me when you howl at the thought.

Imagine Pegasus. In a boxers with little cartoons on them. Which to tell you the truth, would only look good if it was Seto or someone sexy, not this old mental dude. Plus he dyed his hair. A revolting shade of hot pink. (I don't think THAT looks good on anybody) And he was drinking wine. Out of the bottle. And guess who was with him. I'll give you three guesses. You got it on the 2nd, didn't you? I know these things people, I am an all knowing authoress!

It was…

BLEEEP! We interrupt this fan- suddenly gets strangled by Yugi

"GET ON WITH IT, DAMMIT! AND STOP INTERRUPTING!" Yugi bellowed, as he continued to strangle me…

Fine! I guess I won't tell you after all! Oh well, I have to, or reviewers would send their pink ninja bunnies on me…

Ok, it was…

Malik. Hugging Pegasus. And drinking wine out of a bottle too. Pegasus didn't seem to notice Malik HUGGING him, so he continued to drink. D'you know what Malik was wearing? Erm, I don't think I should tell you, yet…

"MALIK? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Marik roared in rage. He pulled Angel's hand away from his eyes, and marched to Malik, who was still unaware of their presence, started to jump up and down.

"I love candy… hic… and PEGASUS… hic… and I love Angel… hic… but I still love the pharaoh the most… hic…" Malik said, drunk, and maniacally.

"That is just SICK AND WRONG, MAN!" Yami yelled at Malik.

"Erm, why is Pegasus wearing boxers?" Yugi asked confusedly, pointing at Pegasus.

Everybody stared like this:0.0 at his boxers. And yet, their eyes grew even bigger when they saw what Malik was wearing.

"AH! NOOO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Bakura said hysterically, covering his eyes.

Malik was wearing fluffy pink boxers. Not only that, but he was also wearing fluffy pink robes, socks, even gloves. All around, Malik was one fluffy demon of destruction.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Marik asked sharply, as he dragged his Yami away.

"I got em from… hic… Ishizu's CLOSET! IT HAS DANGERS I TELL YOU!" Malik screamed suddenly.

"Tell me about it… with all the pink fluffiness, why wouldn't it be?" Bakura muttered, this time a bit more sanely.

"Ah, you're afraid of fluffiness, aren't you Bakura?" Angel asked, watching Marik drag Malik away.

"In that case… FLUFFY PINK BUNNIES!" Yami screamed at Bakura, causing him to scream loudly, not to mention like a little girl.

While Bakura was yelling and cursing at the laughing pharaoh, Joey started to sniff Pegasus.

"Hah. I told you he was a mutt." Seto muttered, still holding the bags.

Joey growled at Seto, while he started to lick the wine on the floor spilled by Malik when he was being dragged away by his hikari.

"NO! Bad boy, no drinking wine for bad dogs like you!" Yugi said sternly, as if he really was a dog.

Joey whimpered, but obeyed. He sat on the floor sullenly, still pouting.

"I wonder where Marik is now…" Angel wondered.

At the mental asylum

"I know I have pressed this on you once, but I need to make it clear… DON'T LET MY YAMI OUT OF THIS MENTAL ASYLUM!" Marik yelled angrily at the clerk.

"Oh, great, you brought him just in time for his sleeping shot!" The clerk said excitedly, pulling out a needle out of nowhere, filled with green liquid.

Suddenly Malik woke up and screamed, "AH! The mental lady is going to give me a shot! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Malik started running (with the fluffy pink clothes) and started screaming that he saw dead people. About 10 different nurses started to chase him, all of the with huge needles filled with different colored liquids.

"I guess I should go know…" Marik said sweatdropping, exiting the mental asylum.

"NOOO! HIKARI I NEED YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE PEOPLE!" Malik continued to scream over and over.

Back at the mansion

Marik suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as if he was never gone in the first place.

"I don't think I'm going to ask how you got the mental asylum and back so quickly," Angel said sweatdropping.

"MY PORTAL!" Yami screamed at the top of his voice.

"Erm, yeah, it's in the van, so I used it…" Marik said sheepishly.

"Wow, I'm tired. What a day… let's go to sleep now…" Ryou said, yawning.

"But what about Mr. Looney Toons over there?" Seto said coldly, pointing with his one finger not used for supporting the bags at Pegasus.

Suddenly, the hyperactive Mokuba suddenly fell on the floor and started snoring.

"Great. Mokuba's asleep, Pegasus is drunk, and we're all tired. What now?" Angel said sleepily, starting to fall asleep herself.

"I dunno." Marik said, shrugging.

"Don't ask me," Yugi said, trying to tame both Yami and Joey at the same time. (Which is impossible)

"Hey, I'm just a stupid pharaoh," Yami said picking his nose and eating it.

"WOOF!" Joey barked, jumping up excitedly.

"FLUFFY!" Bakura said hysterically, hiding from the fluffiness.

"You're all insane." Seto muttered, still carrying the bags which started to tire his arms.

"Sugar…" Mokuba muttered in his sleep.

"I guess we'll just have to leave him here." Ryou sighed.

"The mystery is how he got here in the first place." Angel said sleepily.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Pegasus turned to Bakura and spoke.

"Bakura! I am the lord over all that is fluffy. FEAR ME! Mwahahahahaha!" Pegasus said with lunacy.

"NO! He's here to eat me!" Bakura squealed, hiding behind Ryou, who just rolled his eyes.

"It's not exactly the best idea, but what can we do?" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Whatever, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway." Seto said shrugging.

"WOOF!" Joey barked again.

"Ack!" Yami spat, who was choking on the booger he ate.

"Sugar…" Mokuba muttered again.

"Well, let's go up to our rooms." Angel said, even more tired than before, "There are three rooms available… one (purple door): Me, Marik (unfortunately) Joey… two (white door): Ryou, Bakura, and (ha ha) Yugi and three (blue door): Seto, Mokuba, and (lucky you) Yami. Any questions? Get it, got it, good. Night all…"

It was obvious that everyone (well, except for Angel) objected to this, but what could they do? It was her house. (Well, at least her uncle's)

They all climbed up the stairs (Joey with obvious difficulty) while Seto (MAID!) dropped off the baggage to each owner's doors, and then went back down to get his own. Oh, and Mokuba was mysteriously levitated to the room. (0.0 WTF?) Do you know who did it?

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

_End! Well, at least now they can go to sleep. Damn… 6 chapters to even get in the house? Heh, I like to explain in great detail I guess. So, do you people like? Yes, no, WTF? Or maybe… CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM! YUM! Okay, even though there is a rumor that you aren't allowed to, it's time for review comments!_

_Illegal Review Comments:_

_Moondalian: Hello! Erm, like I said, sorry for calling you dude. See? I told you I'd update! I was bored, SO I updated! See how nice I am? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Erm, sorry, that never happened…_

_Sean's Girlfriend: YAY! You reviewed again! Thanks so much! I love your reviews! Cool! Alaska… I bet it was REAL hot compared to Egypt (wink wink) right back atcha! Thank you! Yes, I am so happy my birthday was here, but its been five days… .;; well, birthdays only come ONCE a year! Thanks Youko, Sean, and of course, you! Can't wait to read your fic when you post it! MY PORTAL! Bye bye!_

_Atem's Queen of the Nile: Hello again, Andrea! What's up? _

_Mokuba: (snores)_

_Me: (sweatdrops) Ok, that was… erm, nice…_

_Everyone: (frozen)_

_Me: (takes flamethrower from out of the portal) I shall save you! (Blasts everyone)_

_Everyone: AH! We're on FIRE!_

_Me: MWHAHAHA! So, you like my surprise? Silly ain't it… next chapter, find out what Pegasus does when they're sleeping. 0.0 Bum bum bum! Later!_

_blackmagic111090: Hello, blackmagic! What's going on at camp? Fun, stupid, fudge? You don't have to answer that… Well, thanks for reviewing as usual, have an awesome summer! _

_DreammistressJade: Helllllllooooo! Sorry… well, Thanks for saying happy birthday! YAY! throw confetti Yup, fanfiction is getting a bit strange… oh, didja know that there's supposedly a new rule that said you can't do review comments? Ain't it weird? Well, I do loooove Fruit's Basket, IT ROCKS! Who's your fave? You already know mine if you read my profile! Mmm… DOUGHNUTS! Eats them all What you lookin' at? _

_Join me next time when Pegasus erm, invades their rooms! Find out the dark secrets of the Yu-Gi-Oh casts sleeping habits! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Bye bye!_


	7. Pranks, pranks, and More Pranks

_Hello everybody! Thank you for joining us to discover the horrible sleeping habits of the YGO gang! Oh, and what they wear as pajamas. Well, and an OC, not to mention a mutt, a maid, and a sugar high kid whose brother is a maid. Well, discover what happens when a boxer wearing, half naked, pink haired, toon obsessed maniac does to them while they're sleeping… did I mention you get to know how they sleep? J/K, well, read on to discover… well, I think you get it by now. R&R!_

123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123(Okay, I'll stop now…)

Pegasus, thinking twisted thoughts in that twisted, repulsive, foul… (Ok, I'll stop) mind of his was sneaking around the huge mansion in… boxers. Luckily the gang had fallen asleep the instant their heads hit the pillow, so they didn't have to see Pegasus. While you, on the other hand have to imagine a half naked Pegasus… stop! Don't think about it! Oh well, you still did. Eeew! What kind of sick-minded pervert would think about a half naked Pegasus? Close this page now, you pervert! NO! I was kidding! Read and Review! NOW!

ANYWAYS… Pegasus was laughing maniacally (REALLY LOUDLY) but since the whole gang was fast asleep, of course they didn't hear him. He snuck into the PURPLE door, and (still laughing maniacally) watched as the mutt, the tomb keeper, and (can't think of a name for Angel) some girl sleeping. Well, Angel and Marik were kinda sleeping on the same bed (don't get any ideas) but it wasn't necessarily the same bed, just two small beds put together. (Now I wonder who did that…) Joey (the mutt) was sleeping at the foot of the bed, curled up in a little ball like a dog would. Well, Angel was muttering something in her sleep about cake… and Marik… and cake again… and then Marik again… and then… ah, who cares? You know it's going to be cake, right? Well, you're WRO- no wait, you are right. Oops, my mistake.

Well, Marik looked like he was dead, kind of like a mummy, with his arms across his chest. It was really freaky, because he did look like a mummy. He was wearing purple (DUH! Marik ALWAYS wears purple) shirt (sleeveless) with logo that said: '**I am going to take over the world! After my coffee break… wait, I don't drink coffee'**. Sure, it's a long logo, but then again, since when did it matter? Well, it WAS Malik's before he went insane. Well, there was nothing on the pants, which only had little rubber duckies on it. Hey, since when did Malik have a sense of style? Besides, it was the only pajamas he owned, and he doesn't go shopping; and neither do the rare hunters…

Since Angel was wearing a disturbingly hot pink and black top and shorts, there wasn't anything special about her. Well, the logo did say **'I have a Marik obsession… Gotta a problem, punk?'** but what's so unusual about that? I'm sure YOU have a pajama with a picture or logo of your bishie! (Authoress look in your closet) AHA! Oh no wait… that's your underwear… EEEP! (Throws it back into your closet) That didn't happen…

To get back on track, Joey, a.k.a. mutt was wearing… a dog suit. A golden retriever to be exact. And he was muttering in his sleep "Bacon... woof… doughnuts… woof… Mai Valentine… woof… I love them all…"

Pegasus pulled out a computer out of nowhere and typed up a confession of love from mutt to Mai, and sent it. Then he pulled out a tape recorder, and recorded what Joey was saying, and sent it to her too. Then he took pictures of all of them and posted it on the Internet. How he got all of this equipment, don't look at me. Blame the portal.

Also, he pulled Angel and Marik's beds apart, so when Angel attempted to glomp him in her sleep, she fell down on the floor and started glomping Joey instead. Wait till she sees that she's been glomping a mutt… Of course, Joey thought it was Mai (remember, they were sleeping) so he started licking her face. Pegasus howled with laughter as he posted all of these pictures on the Internet.

What prank did Pegasus play on Marik? Well, he went through the portal to the mental asylum and grabbed Malik. The nurses were STILL chasing him, but when they saw Pegasus, they stopped dead and whispered to each other, "Hey isn't that the owner of that one company, Industrial Illusions? What the hell is he doing here in cartoon rabbit boxers?"

Well, anyways, Pegasus put Malik where Angel SHOULD be, and Malik, excited that his Hikari was sleeping next to him, started to hug him and squeal, "You're back hikari! I knew you loved me!"

Of course, since Marik was practically dead, how would he know who it was?

After Pegasus laughed like a maniac lunatic, he went to the next door… the white one. He dragged all of the equipment with him, just in case (wink wink).

Pegasus pushed the white door open, and stared at the three boys in the room. Yugi was wearing a fluffy pink pajama, and around his neck was a chain. I wonder who's afraid of FLUFFY stuff. Hmm…

Well, Bakura was holding on to his hikari like he was going to die tomorrow. I guess the fluffy stuff almost did drive him insane. Ryou was sleeping normally, except had a little difficulty with his dark clutching on him like a (what are those thorny little things that stick to your clothes?). Ryou was wearing a totally white pajama, nothing unusual… except for the facial mask on his face. His eyes were covered with cucumbers and green stuff was spread all over his face. No wonder his skin is so smooth…

Bakura, on the other hand, was wearing all black… with torture devices sticking out of the huge pockets. Hehe... no wonder Bakura always has the perfect torture item with him. Although he was clutching to his light, the sharp items were cutting through his hikari's pajamas. Leaving huge gaping holes, where you could see his body… good thing he wears underwear. No, don't think about it, fangirls!

Yugi, as I mentioned before, was wearing pink, fluffy pj's. Fluffy shorts, fluffy slippers, even. His shirt was one size too big, because he always thought he would get his growth spurt soon. It never came, so till this day, he waits until the pajama's fit him. I guess he's going to wait awhile… Well, with a chain around his neck, he had a hard time breathing… lets hope he doesn't suffocate overnight.

Pegasus sneaked behind Yugi, and took his fluffy clothes. Now Yugi was in HIS boxers, which had fluffy pink rabbits on them. The shade of pink went perfectly with Pegasus' hair. What is wrong with Pegasus? Pegasus then switched clothes with Bakura, and put Bakura's clothes on Yugi. Oh, did I mention thatYugi had a little doll of Yami, which he put a fluffy pink robe on? Yes, very disturbing…

Because Bakura's clothes were a few sizes (more like 100) too big on Yugi, the clothes started slipping off. And Bakura? Well, I guess you could say he isn't going to be a happy camper when he wakes up… especially because the clothes were so tight, it was nearly impossible to take them off. With all the torture devices in Yugi's pocket, Pegasus took them all out, and stuck them inside the Yami doll… it looked like voodoo doll with 20 different kind of knives in Yami's head. Of course, Yugi was going to probably cry over his doll.

Pegasus then took an especially big knife and put it in Bakura's hand, so it looked like he was trying to kill Ryou. Once again, I told you Pegasus had a twisted mind. Then he took pictures, and posted them on the same website.

Moving on… Pegasus reached the final door, the blue one, with an evil grin on his face. Now he could destroy two of his enemies at the same time; Seto and Yami, with a bonus of Seto's brother.

The door creaked as he opened it slowly. He peaked inside, with all three males sleeping soundly. Well, except for Yami, who was snoring worse than Joey. His head was lolling off the bed, and his legs were strait up the wall. His hands were flopping off the bed, so you would think he was dead, if he weren't snoring so loudly. Yami's shirt said **'Seto sucks ass' **and it had a picture of Seto being run over by a truck. Not exactly the kind of shirt you would want Mokuba to see…

Seto's trench coat was in the trash can, as he apparently tried to stuff it inside the tiny space. Along the wall were twenty or so wall angers, all of them with Seto's trench coats on them. (A/N: Wasn't he going to leave the next day? Then why bother unpacking? I guess he'll HAVE to stay… MWAHAHAHAHA!) Now, this is what Seto's pajamas look like (you've been waiting all chapter for this, haven't you?) Well, they were silk, dark blue. And on the front, was a little badge sewn in, and it said: **'I am the King of Games. Not that addlepated twit. Fear me. Rawr. Rawr, rawr. Rawr, rawr, rawr. RAWR!'**

I guess Seto didn't know what it said, because it sounded pretty stupid. Another mini-badge was sewn on the pants. It said: **'You live for me. Why deny it? I know you love me.'**

I guess the printing was too small to see, even with Seto's perfect vision. Well, with a magnifying glass you could, but otherwise, nope. Well, unless you're Pegasus or Malik. He also had a mini Blue Eyes sewn in too, so he looked like a boy scout with a few badges. (Or should I say GIRL scout? Or maybe even a maid scout. Hehe. I'm SO evil)

Mokuba was wearing a HUGE t-shirt that looked like a dress on Mokuba. It said, **'I live for my brother. He's the King of Games! No, really!' **(A/N: Do you get it? It's basically saying that Seto ISN'T the king of games, because it says no, comma, then really. I got it from the1koolkitty.) It was blue, with little mini heads of Seto with a crown on his head.

Yami was sleeping on a twin bed, and Seto and Mokuba was sleeping on a bunk bed, Mokuba on top and Seto on the bottom. (Aww… I guess Seto is afraid of heights!)

Pegasus was developing evil pranks to pull on the three. First, he went to Yami and Mokuba. It was kind of hard to reach Mokuba, so he took Yami's shirt off first. (Jeez, Pegasus likes to take of their shirts a lot) Then he climbed up (with great difficulty up the children's ladder) to Mokuba, and took HIS shirt off (not the old switcheroo again) and put on Yami's. On the back, Pegasus wrote, **'My brother is a stinkin' thief' **in permanent marker.

Then he climbed down (more like fell down) the ladder, and crossed out brother and replaced it with 'boyfriend, Seto'. Then he crossed out 'No, really' and replaced it with, 'Not me, I'm just a sugar high, suck ass, pharaoh.' In the end, the shirt now read, **'I live for my boyfriend, Seto. He's the King of Games, not me, I'm just a sugar high, suck ass, pharaoh.'**

Pegasus cackled in laughter as his pink hair flew around him wildly. He left the blue room, (you might be thinking, 'What about Seto?') and went inside the other rooms to collect their wallets. (In Bakura's case, millennium ring, and in Yugi's case, fluffy pink wallet, and millennium puzzle) Pegasus then placed the in Seto's hands, or on his bed. Then he took red paint and splattered on his silk pajama's 'THIEF' in capitalized letters. Then he took permanent marker and wrote on his forehead, **'I stol youre walets and milenium itemz' **in horrible spelling. (whoever said he was a genius?) And finally, he took pictures of all of them, and placed it on the same website. Now his job was done. Before he left, he tacked a piece of paper with the website where he posted the pictures on the blue door.

His job of pranking finally done, Pegasus went downstairs to enjoy the rest of his wine, and fell asleep in a pool of wine.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

_I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter! I loved making up pranks to play on the chars! Well, in the end, I started losing my touch, but oh well. Now, it is time to respond to your wonderful reviews!_

_Review Comments _

_Atem's Queen of the Nile: Hello once more! So… didja like the pranks? I didn't really work on them, I just got them out of the top of my head. So, you like? I was kind of mild of Yami (yeah right) I don't think the prank on him was that good. I think the prank with Angel and Joey was my favorite. Actually, I think purple door was the best. Well, tell me what you think! Bad mokie! No more sugar for you!_

_Mokuba: (whines) Why? You were mean to me! _

_Me: Yeah right. Your prank was lame compared to the rest._

_Mokuba: So?_

_Me: Whatever. Well, TTFN!_

_Mokuba: Don't forget to give me some SUGAR!_

_Blackmagic111090: Well, there you go. Malik was hugged. By his hikari! Well, actually Malik was hugging his hikari, but what's the difference? I luuuv care bears. TO DESTROY THEM! Mwahahahahaha! I will buy them all! Well, later, bye!_

_DreammistressJade: (Nods in approval) Yup, you have good taste. I like Hatsuharu too, but Hatori-san is my favorite. Whoa. You typed it A LOT. I guess you really do love him. I don't like Rin. After reading volume 11, I kinda think she's a bitch. NO! Update Cupid NOW! If you don't I'll… I dunno. Well, so what, I update anyway. I don't think they're really going to punish us for something like review comments. Well, TTFN! It's always nice to hear from you!_

_Moondalian: Hello! Malik was in this chapter… again. I don't think Marik likes that very much… hehe… it took me FOREVER to write this chapter, but I tried to finish it ASAP, because I'm stuck at home. Well, later!  
_

_Otakuintraining: Yup, Mokie rocks! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! By the way, I read your fic, The Past, but the review box was being stupid, so I couldn't review. I like your fic! Update it soon, okay? _

_Join me next time to discover their reactions… hee hee, I think I'll have as much fun as I did writing this chapter. Well, TTFN!_


	8. Screwed up Reactions?

_I realized near the end of last chapter, I was losing my touch on pranks… I also feel really bad I haven't updated for such a freakin' long time. It's not that I had writer's block; I was just too lazy to write the chapter. ;; sorry. Anyways, I have a REALLY important note. I haven't checked the stats for the fic ever since it was created, but now seeing it has 815 hits, and ONLY 51 reviews, and so many people actually reading the fic, I really REALLY would love you (erm, not in a lesbo way) if you reviewed. I don't care if you put one word for God's sake, just REVIEW! This is mainly because I'm such a review pig, but it makes me sad when people don't review. I know you read it, but I want FEEDBACK! I really don't mind flames, and suggestions would ROCK! I would definitely give you credit for it, so if you have ideas, TELL! That is all…_

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Bright sunshine shined through the stained glass window, burning into Angel's eyes. She swatted it, but it didn't really help… Angel attempted to grab a pillow, but then realizing she wasn't on the bed, and instead of the oh-so-fine Marik sleeping next to her was the oh-so-unfine (is that a word? 0.0) Joey panting on the floor next to her. Angel's eyes widened as she screamed in terror, nearly jumping 3 feet off the ground. Joey licked her face and started to attempt to scratch the back of his ear with his foot, failing miserably. Angel stared dumbfounded at Joey, and then looked up slowly at the two Egyptian boys sleeping on the bed. Angel narrowed her eyes and got up, stomping to the bed, where Malik was hugging his light possessively, and snoring snot bubbles out of his nose. Angel's eyes were burning with fire as she bonked her bishie on the head with a pillow (which doesn't hurt very much, mind you)

Angel stared as her near dead bishie continued to remain in his trancelike state, as she frowned and took a folder from the desk and bonked her bishie on the head as hard as she could, making a loud _thump _sound. Marik's lavender eyes instantly opened as he growled at his girlfriend.

"What the fuck was that for?" Marik growled angrily, glaring up at Angel.

Angel pointed huffily at the Yami hugging her boyfriend and yelled' "You tell me, double-crosser!"

"You have some nerve, bitch, to call me a dou-" Marik said angrily, until he realized that his dark was hugging him possessively and glomping him. Marik looked up at Angel, eyes wide opened, and screamed. Malik blinked and woke up.

"Good morning my dear," Malik said maniacally, looking up at Marik like Chuckie the Killer Doll.

Marik scrambled out of bed and stepped on Joey's paw/ hand. Joey howled angrily as he barked ferociously at the guy in boxers sleeping on the bed, blinking as if there was nothing wrong.

"What?" Malik asked, blinking innocently.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Hikari!" Marik said angrily, as he dragged Malik back into the portal in the van.

"You know you love me," Marik said sweetly, "After all, you DID sleep with me."

Marik looked like he was about to vomit, as he dragged his Yami screaming, "That is just sick and wrong, you little faggot! You're a sick little fag, you know that?"

Angel blinked looked down at Joey who was whimpering at his hurt hand, from when Marik stepped on it. Angel rolled her eyes and started to pat his head until Marik came back, earning her a few licks from Joey.

"Bad dog!" Angel scolded, as Joey tried to lick her face. "I don't want Marik to think you were _kissing_ me. That would make me a…" Angel stopped for a second, realizing that she HAD double crossed Marik by sleeping next to Joey at night.

"It'll be our secret, 'kay?" Angel whispered in a hush voice as she started to pat Joey's head again.

In the White Room… 

Yugi opened his eyes slowly as he sluggishly got up. He had a nightmare that his precious Yami doll was voodooed… Yugi laughed, knowing that nothing could ever happen to his widdle Yami doll…

The doll was lying on the floor, a various amount of knives sticking out of his head. The fluffy pink robe was torn and ragged, and altogether looked like it belonged in the trash. Yugi looked at Bakura who was muttering in his sleep 'pink.. fluffy… PINK FLUFFY BUNNIES!' Then he slowly realized that Bakura was wearing his pajamas and he looked dow at himself. The huge shirt was falling down, and was long enough to be a nightgown. Yugi started to cry at the loss of his doll, and shook Bakura really hard for stealing his warm, fuzzy pink pajamas. Then Yugi realized that Bakura had a knife in his hand, and there were huge gashes in Ryou's clothing. Slowly, Yugi comprehended what was going on.

"Murderer!" Yugi screeched at Bakura, who woke up instantly, "First you destroy my beloved doll, then you stelal my lovely pink, fuzzy pj's, which you could have borrowed if you only asked, and NOW you're trying to kill RYOU? I am deeply ASHAMED IN YOU…"

Bakura stared, bewildered, as he noticed that Yugi was wearing his pajamas. Bakura looked down in horror as he screamed like a girl.

"AHHHHHHHH! PINK AND FUZZY BUNNIES ARE EATING ME ALIVE! GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF…"

Bakura was interrupted by Ryou slamming him in the face really hard. Bakura stared sumbly as Ryou cleared his throat.

"Someone has obviously stole your ring, Yugi's necklace, and er, killed Yugi's YAMI doll, switched your pajamas, and… What the…? Why do I have big, gaping gashes in my pajamas?"  
Bakura smiled sheepishly as he tried to hide the foot long knife behind his back, as Ryou glared at him.

Well, Ryou's cucumbers were actually staring at him, but after they fell out, Ryou was staring at him.

Anyways, so after Ryou scolded Bakura about playing with toture devices, Bakura started to scream hysterically again and tried to take the tight pink clothes that practically stuck to his skin, as Yugi cried hysterically about how could God let his doll be tortured. Ryou just flopped back into bed, as he tried to go to asleep again, ignoring both Bakura and Yugi.

"Hey, Ryou, don't you CARE that I'm being eaten alive by flesh eating BUNNIES?" Bakura asked, as he stopped suddenly.

"I would if you just shut up," Ryou muttered, as he tried to cover his head with the bed covers.

"Okay." Bakura said, shrugging, as he started going into hysterics again. And that's how we leave the white room…

The Blue Room… 

All of them were sleeping not so peacefully (who could with Yami's snoring?) until Mokuba blinked his widdle iddy biddy teeny weenie eyes, wondering what in the seven hells was going on.

"What the hell?" Mokuba said aloud as he looked at his shirt, which had a picture of his brother getting run over by a truck on the front and a logo that said **'My brother is a stinkin' thief'. **Mokuba blinked and climbed down the ladder to show his big brother the shirt that he found. Mokuba stared at his brother, wondering if it was a dream. His brother was covered in red paint, and the whole gang's wallets were piled on the bed, with unintelligible words written on his brother's forehead.

"Big brother?" Mokuba said loudly, "Wake up!"

Seto remained sleeping as Mokuba huffed.

"WAKE UP!" Mokuba screamed, earning another groan from Seto. Mokuba suddenly got a wicked idea and whispered so you could barely hear, 'fuck'

Seto suddenly jumped up and shot at Mokuba, "I NEVER want to hear you using that word again, do you hear me? And WHAT is that on your…" Suddenly Seto stopped dead. He touched his forehead, and looked down at his ruined clothes, which were splattered with paint.

"Dammit!" Seto swore loudly as he quickly glanced at Mokuba to see if he heard. Mokuba smiled innocently as Seto stared at him. Seto gave him one last look as he went to inspect Yami's shirt.

Seto stared down at the writing that said **'I live for my boyfriend, Seto. He's the King of Games, not me, I'm just a sugar high, suck ass, pharaoh.'**

Seto looked like this for the first time ever: 0.0

He snickered at the last sentenced, but turned green at the first. Then Seto glanced at the bed, realizing that he also had Yami's millennium necklace. Seto smirked as he began to hide the stuff (wallets, hem hem) inside his bag. Seto then laughed evilly, and then Yami suddenly woke up.

"You did it!" Yami said suddenly, "It's all your fault!"

Everyone that heard Yami (which was pretty much everyone in the house) gathered inside the blue room, staring at Seto.

"What?" Seto growled, as he glared at all of them. He turned away when he saw Bakura almost completely naked, trying to get the pink fuzziness off of his body.

"Seto, d'you have anything to do with the sudden disappearance of our wallets.. and pranks?" Angel asked sarcastically, looking at his forehead as if it was written there (Which it was)

Seto continued to glare as he handed back the wallets.

"But that's all, I swear." Seto mumbled, as he tried to get the marker off his forehead, which seemed to be permanent.

"What's this?" Ryou asked curiously, as he pulled the piece of paper with the name of a website off the door, "It seems like some kind of website."

"No shit, Sherlock," Angel said sarcastically, earning a death glare from Bakura, "I say we go. Maybe we'll find the culprit," Angel said, eyeing Seto.

Angel sat at the desk in the blue room as she turned on the laptop. Accessing the internet (which took FOREVER) she finally typed in the website as they all stared anxiously at the screen. While Seto was still rubbing off the marker, Mokuba repeating 'dammit' ove rand over, Yugi still crying about his doll and hugging Yami, who was examining his shirt, and actually puked on Yugi, Bakura now finally free of the pink fuzziness was stomping on it maniacally, but naked, Ryou rolling his eyes and handing Bakura a pair of boxers, Joey barking, and Marik... well, Marik was gone… let's check on him shall we?

Mental Asylum 

Malik was running around the asylum screaming "I slept with my hikari!" over and over again, Marik felt like he was going to die of humiliation, not only was it because it was true, but because it made him gay. The nurses exchanged nervous glances at Marik, who was blushing slightly at the fact he was still in his Pajamas. He suddenly slapped his Yami, making him fall down, letting the doctors stick their pointy long sword-needles up his butt.

"DO I get another jacket?" was the last thing Marik heard his Yami say before he entered the portal… gee, that portal sure is handy. Even if it's in the bathroom….

Back at the Mansion 

Now that you know Marik is back, and the Internet was damned slow loading the web page, all of them were waiting anxiously. Suddenly, all of the pictures become clear. They were so embarrassing, Angel nearly ran out of the room. Angel stared in horror at the pictures of her and Joey glomping each other in their sleep. Marik stared at Angel in disbelief as Angel scrolled down. There, were pictures of… Malik in pink boxers actually kissing, YES, KISSING, his hikari on the cheek. Angel gave Marik a wicked look with her eyebrows, as she continued to scroll down. When the picture of a voodooed Yami doll came, Yami broke down in tears (smelling like barf) and Yami saying passionately, "Oh, Yugi, you DO care!" (about what?)

One picture was of Bakura holding a knife above Ryou's head, as I he was going to murder him. Ryou narrowed his eyes at his dark, who was smiling awkwardly as he scooted away from him/ Ryou pulled out a knife from Bakura's bag and held it above his head; Bakura was screaming (again) like a girl as Ryou started to crack up.

"What's so funny?" Bakura asked, frowning.

"You're… expression… it's just too funny!" Ryou said, as he started gasping for breath.

ANYWYAS… They stared at the pictures of Seto, Mokuba and Yami, as they all howled with laughter at the logos (except the one who was wearing it) and wiped tears away from the laughter. They were still as mad as hell at the one who pulled the pranks, and were ready to kill the prankster.

"For my doll!" Yugi shouted, as he held his fist up.

"Actually, I'm just going to beat the hell out of the prankster for making me sleep with Joey " Angel shuddered, as everyone murmured about what the prankster did to them.

Angel scrolled all the way down to the bottom, which was interrupted by… an email.

"What now?" Angel said, rolling her eyes. Joey barked and panted as he looked at the screen.

Angel clicked on the message as a message from Mai appeared. It said…

BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I'm sorry, but we cannot show you this message. Please try again another time.

Well, anyways, Joey was sobbing (in a doglike way I guess) as he continued to howl. Angel gave him a quick pat on the back, because Mai's words were really harsh.

Angel scrolled all the way down to find who it was... (as you all SHOULD know --;) It was…. Pegasus.

"When I get my hands on that piece of shit…" Yami swore as he pretended to wring an imaginary person's neck. Everyone muttered in agreement and yelled together "GET PEGASUS!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_That's it. I'm tired, and I decided to end it here. I only type this in my free time, but I decided to be nice and update because of the many hits it received. Yes, I'm so nice. Anyways, I'm way too tired to do review comments, so adios. Till next chapter. Don't forget to review! PLEASE! Oh, and I think this chapter is a total piece of crap, I know it sucks ass. What do you think? It's not very funny, is it?_


End file.
